The invention relates to an ejection velocity measuring device to be provided on a liquid jetting apparatus which comprises: a nozzle orifice; a pressure generating chamber which is in communication with the nozzle orifice and stores liquid therein; a liquid supply channel for supplying liquid to the pressure generating chamber; and a pressure generator for ejecting a liquid droplet from the nozzle orifice by changing the pressure of liquid stored in the pressure generating chamber.
Such a liquid jetting apparatus is used in various applications. For example, a head member for ejecting an ink droplet as a liquid droplet is used as a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus for recording data on recording paper or the like.
In such a liquid jetting apparatus, measurement of velocity of a liquid droplet ejected from a nozzle orifice is effective for controlling ejection of a liquid droplet with enhanced accuracy.
However, there has not yet been embodied a device for measuring the velocity of a liquid droplet ejected from the nozzle orifice with sufficient accuracy and durability.
In relation to such a liquid jetting apparatus, modification of a drive signal for ejecting liquid on the basis of an actual ejection velocity of a liquid droplet is effective for controlling ejection of a liquid droplet with enhanced accuracy.
However, there has not yet been embodied a liquid jetting apparatus which corrects a drive signal for ejecting liquid on the basis of an actual ejection velocity of a liquid droplet in a more appropriate manner.